Chris Bomber
Chris Bomber 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently is the Co-Owner and General Manager of the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA). He wrestled as ''“The Mad Bomber” from 1998-2001. In 2008, he decided to go by “Chris Bomber”. As a wrestler '''Beginnings in the PWA Chris Bomber originally began his backyard wrestling career as one of the founder members of the Preston Wrestling Association (PWA) where he wrestled as “The Mad Bomber“. The federation was based in Preston, a small town on Maryland’s Eastern Shore He defeated the Utah Kid by submission in his first ever wrestling match. In his second ever match, he met his older brother Reaper in a match to determine the first ever PWA Heavyweight Champion. Bomber would hold the title for around two months, defending it regularly, until losing it to the Utah Kid. Bomber would soon after leave the federation due to his relocation from Preston Maryland to Dundalk Maryland. DPWA (1998 - 2003) Starting in June of 1998, Chris Bomber joined the Dundalk Patapsco Wrestling Alliance at the urging of his brother Reaper. He would quickly capture the DPWA United States Title. He held the United States title for over six months, which was the longest title reign in DPWA history. He also briefly captured the World Heavyweight Title during this time, beating Reaper in a triple threat match against World Champion Edge. Edge would destroy Bomber in a rematch seven days later to regain the title. Regardless, Bomber became known as a staple in the federation, and eventually he was made to vacate the U.S. Title. On April 14th 1999, Bomber won the World Title for a second time by defeating Hall. Bomber won in controversial fashion when he used a roll of quarters to knock out the champion. Bomber successfully defended the World Title in the first ever Eclipse Match, but ended up losing the match to Edge. Seven days later, at Mother’s Day Massacre, Bomber would lose the World Title to Mortis in the first ever “Mountain Match”. When the DPWA closed its doors for good in July of 2001, Bomber was a 4 time World Champion, as well as a 3 time United States Champion. He was the World Champion when the federation closed. He was regarded as one of the most important and influential wrestlers in the fed’s three year history. Bomber retired from the backyard, and in 2003, he joined the U.S. Military. 'Maryland Underground Wrestling (2008') In 2008, Bomber was recruited, along with his brother Reaper to Maryland Underground Wrestling (MUW). For the third time in a row, Bomber won a championship in his first show with a company when he captured the International Title at Ironfist by winning a Fatal Fourway match between Reaper, Rolland Havick, and the current champion, Artamiss Riggs. Bomber would hold the International Title for nearly two months, losing it to Erik Haze at Fallout. Bomber spent the rest of the MUW season challenging for the International Title and the United States Title. At the September Rampage, Bomber joined forces with The Franchise & Rolland Havick to form the Elite Alliance. Bomber used his powers as the current GM of MUW to help The Franchise win the MUW World Title. The rest of Bomber’s time in the MUW was spent assisting Franchise & Havick. Bomber stepped down as the GM after the November Rampage. 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (2008 - present)' In November of 2008, Chris Bomber founded the Baltimore Elite Alliance (BEWA). On Feburary 1st 2009, the BEWA had a very successful first show. Bomber chose not to compete actively. This changed at Brawl for All, when Bomber was the surprise final entrant for the Brawl for All Match. Bomber made it to the final four, but was eliminated by H.I.V. Bomber stepped into the ring again at Legacy in the “Who Wants To Be A GM Match”. He scored the second pin and chose Kelly Star to be the new GM for Warfare. On the June edition of Chaos, Bomber tried to take the fight to the heart of the Murder, a dangerous and ever growing alliance, by facing Klown for his Hardcore Title. Klown emerged victorious after Bomber was blindsided by members of the Murder. At Scars & Stripes, Bomber defeated his former MUW rival, Kris Kraven despite interference from Lonewolf. Bomber then tried to convince The Franchise & Rolland Havick to reform the Elite Alliance to combat the growing Murder problem. At Eclipse, The Elite Alliance faced the Murder, only to see Chris Bomber & Rolland Havick turn on Franchise and reveal that they were with the Murder all along. With the Murder watching his back, and still the owner of the company, Bomber set his sights on the World Heavyweight Title, held by H.I.V. . At Road to Madness, H.I.V. was made to defend the World Title against Bomber. Before the match started, Bomber revealed that it would actually be a triple threat match, and Rolland Havick was added. Bomber was shocked when Havick turned on him and took the World Title for himself. Bomber was enraged, and scheduled himself in another World Title Match, this time against Havick at Ascension. With the help of massive interference from the other Murder Members, and with one of the biggest power bombs ever seen, Chris Bomber captured the World Heavyweight Title. He ordered the Murder members to leave the show and get a celebratory party set up for him. Unfortunately for Bomber, he forgot that “Prime Time” Jason G possessed the Golden Rights Clock, which granted him a shot at any Title at any time. Jason G cashed in on Bomber’s World Title. Without the Murder’s protection, Bomber quickly succumbed to Jason G, and lost the World Title less than 15 minutes after winning it, making it the shortest top title reign in BEWA History. After losing the Title, Bomber turned his attention on The Franchise. Since betraying him at Eclipse, the Franchise was on fire. He won the Ascension Tournament and was set to receive a Top Title Match at Fatal Finale. Bomber faced The Franchise at Damnation in a hardcore match, which if Bomber won, meant that the Franchise would lose his title shot. The Franchise defeated Bomber so bad, that he did not appear in action again until March of 2010. At Brawl for All 2, Bomber participated in the Brawl for All Match. He made it to the final 5. At Fatale Finale 2, Bomber faced Twitch Graves for ownership of the BEWA. This stemmed from Twitch making Bomber’s life hell for the previous few months. Jason G ended up turning on Bomber and allowed Twitch to win the match. It was revealed that Twitch, Jason G & D.T. Gray were all in cahoots to take the company from Bomber. At Brawl for All 3, Bomber was made entry number one by the Triad. To make matters worse, whoever eliminated Bomber would be awarded the vacant United States Title. Chris made it to the final 4, but because Jason G snuck into the match and also made it to the final four, Bomber decided to eliminate himself from the match, thereby winning the U.S. Title. This distracted Jason G to the point where he was easily eliminated by Artamiss Riggs & Rolland Havick. Bomber said at that point, making sure Jason G lost was more important then trying to win. At the following Chaos, Bomber had his title stolen by Blackhawk. At Hell on Earth 2, Bomber formally lost the belt to Blackhawk as part of a 5 man scramble match. At Legacy 3, Bomber tricked Jason G into signing the company back over to him. 'Xtreme Maryland Wrestling (2009 - 2010)' In December of 2009, Bomber joined the XMW. At his first show, he lost an Intercontinental Title Match to Matt Masterson, and then lost in the main event, a Triple threat match for the XMW Championship to Mack Daniels. Bomber would go on to have little success in the XMW, with his only two wins coming against Dragon Daemon. Bomber left the XMW for good in August of 2010. As a booker and owner At one time or another Chris Bomber has owned or booked (or both) every federation that he has ever been a part of. Bomber prides himself in being a fair booker. He has created many unique matches not seen elsewhere. He is known as a firm and fair owner and booker and has been praised as one of the best ever. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *''Bomb's Away (Gutwrench Powerbomb) - BEWA, XMW, PWA, DPWA *''The Crusher ''(Two handed mash into side of opponent’s temple against mat) - PWA *''Short Fuse ''(Regal Stretch) - PWA, DPWA *''Mullettized (''Final Cut) - MUW 'Signature Moves' *Full nelson slam *Implant DDT *Sidewalk slam *Big Boot *DDT from the top rope 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Clumps - XMW '''Stables' *S.O.H (South of Heaven) - PWA *Metal Militia - DPWA *Chill Factor - MUW *The Elite Alliance - MUW, BEWA *The Murder - BEWA 'Entrance Themes' *“For Whom the Bell Tolls” by Metallica - PWA *“Unforgiven” by Creed - DPWA *“Descent” by Fear Factory - DPWA *“Panic Attack” by Dream Theater - MUW, BEWA, XMW *'“Mississippi Queen” by Mountain - MUW, XMW, BEWA' Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * BEWA United States Championship (1 time) Maryland Underground Wrestling * MUW International Championship (1 time) 'Dundalk Patapsco Wrestling Alliance' * DPWA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * DPWA United States Championship (3 times) 'Preston Wrestling Association' * PWA World Heavyweight Championship (First ever, 1 time) Career Records Match History 3/15/09 - Lost in the 2009 Brawl For All Match. 5/17/09 - Won the 2nd Fall in the Who Wants To Be a G.M. Match by beating Tommy Gunn. 6/28/09 - Lost to Klown in a Hardcore Title Match. 7/12/09 - Beat Kraven clean. 7/26/09 - Beat Klown Kraven & Punkblade with The Franchise. 8/9/09 - Lost to Klown, Kraven & Lonewolf after turning on The Franchise with Rolland Havick. 9/6/09 - Lost to Rolland Havick in a World Title Match with H.I.V. 9/20/09 - Won a Tag Match with Violet against Rolland & Sapphire Havick dirty. 10/4/09 - Beat Rolland Havick in an X-Treme rules match to win the World Heavyweight Title. 10/4/09 - Lost the World Title to Jason G clean, who cashed in his Golden Rights Clock. 11/1/09 - Lost to The Franchise clean. 3/14/10 - Lost in the Brawl For All Match 6/13/10 - Lost to Sinister Death in a Hardcore Title Match after Takeover jumped him. 8/8/10 - Lost to Dirty G clean. 8/22/10 - Beat Derrick Dalton clean. 10/17/10 - Beat Jinx & Mr. XNC clean with Jason G. 11/28/10 - Lost to Twitch in an Ownership match. 3/12/11 - Won The U.S. Title but lost the Brawl For All Match. 4/9/11- Lost the U.S. Title to Blackhawk in a Scramble match with Jesse Krow, Jinx & Riku Heartliss. Category:Wrestler